Halshei Colony
Halshei The Halshei are a collective group of neopterons that all form the Halshei colony. Their origins are not known as they did not come from the Old World or the New World. Halshei colonies usually consist of a queen and a king alongside hundreds of underlings. However, there are rarer forms of colonies that withhold under the presence of a Halshei Producer and a Halshei Hive. These colonies on the other hand can swarm in numbers as big as millions and are very nomadic compared to smaller colonies. This grants them the ability to swarm the ecosystem: destroying and consuming everything that is organic in huge clusters. Making these particular colonies Elder Dragon-Levelled. The Halshei have a number of units that all fill a role in the colony, these units include: Halshei Larva - The juveniles that grow up to fulfill their role in the colony: while weak to the point where hunters can step on them to kill them: they can screech to call in Halshei units. Halshei Worker - The workers of the colony: they operate within the hives rather than outside. While flightless, they can move at fast speeds and spit out globs of corrosive substances at a great distance. Halshei Soldier - The soldiers of the colony: the most commonly seen unit. They operate outside the hives: predominantly invading lands on the search for food and bringing that food back to the hive. This food can be either scraps, remains or live specimens. Halshei Rollerbug - The defense of the colony: they mostly outside the hive: serving as an extra attack force: alongside the soldiers. Rolling and physically damaging the enemies of the Halshei but also shooting a gooey, immobalising substance. Halshei Praetorian - The elites of the colony: They usually occupy just near the hive as the primary defense although have also been seen on far out alongside the soldiers. Charges, tramples and paralysing enemies with their spiked forelimbs. Halshei Aerial Elite - Serves the same role as the Praetorians as elites: however, these are seen further away from the hive as an attack force alongside the soldiers, rollers and select few praetorians. Unlike the praetorians and rollers however, these also pick up food and take it back to the hive: alongside the soldiers. Halshei Carrier - Giant Halshei specimens that are semi-aquatic and are often dormant in the hives unless there's an intent to migrate via the Queen. They have cytoplasmic body parts that the non-flight based halshei can occupy themselves in: especially the larva. Can travel long distances in water without the harm of the ocean waters reaching the halshei inside via the cytoplasmic shield. Halshei King - The king of the Halshei hive: enormous in size and tall in height. There's usually only one in a colony but some have had multiple: when intertwined with a Halshei Hive and Halshei Producer, the amount of kings increase dramatically due to the size of that particular colony. Almost always stays in the hive to protect the queen but have been known to venture outside but near the hive if intruders are too tough for its underlings to handle. Halshei Queen - The queen of the Halshei hive: enormous in size. There's always one queen per colony although when intertwined with a Halshei Hive and Halshei Producer: there can be a large number of queens. They nest at the centre of the hive: producing a countless amount of eggs that hatch larva. Its extremely rare that the queen actively comes out of its state and outside the hive but it has been documented to have happened in the past. Halshei Hive - One of the rarest units of the Halshei. Mostly not intertwined with typical hives. They have a symbiotic relationship with the Halshei Producers thus eventually also gain a symbiotic relationship with the Halshei colony as a whole. The Hive is a predominant transport but also the heaviest unit of such colonies as they can stomp and destroy ecosystems while carrying millions upon millions of Halshei upon their backs. Halshei Producer - One of the rarest units of the Halshei. Never intertwined with the typical hives. They produce their own instead and expand the numbers rather than limit: allowing more than one queen and more than multiple kings. This ultimately allows colonies controlled by Producers to grow to the number of millions and upon millions of Halshei: more than enough to destroy the ecosystems of entire continents. If the producer dies, the hive diverges and battles occur between the number of queens, kings and various units: causing the colony to completely collapse. Notes - Based on termite colonies and the HL2 Antlions.